


Support system

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just warning you guys, Marriage Proposal, Supportive chris, Terrible Grammar, breast cancer awareness, charity auction, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Request: Could you do a chris Hemsworth one where he goes to support you at an event(you can choose the kind of event) and he's really cute and nice and everyone ends up up talking about how cute you two are together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ladies and gentlemen I urge you guys to go get tested. And yes my loves men CAN be diagnosed with breast cancer as well.

You were a nervous wreck and rightfully so. Tonight you were going to host a charity auction for breast cancer research and you wanted everything to come out smoothly. This was important to you because your best friend almost passed away from it.

"You're going to do great tonight y/n so please calm down." your Aussie boyfriend reassured you as he helped you put on your necklace before he turned you around to face him.

"But what if I mess up? What if it's a disaster? What if-" Chris interrupted you with a kiss.

"You can't think like that y/n. Just think of all the money your going to raise for the organization."

You wished you had Chris's optimistic outlook but you couldn't. Chris could sense you lingering doubt he started to shake your shoulders playfully. "Promise me you'll relax."

Taking a deep breath you looked up at Chris before hugged him. "I promise I'll try and relax."

Chris sighed as he rubbed your back "That's my girl. Now let's go, our car is waiting for us outside"

You felt him place a kiss on your cheek before you guys made you're way outside and got into the car. "You got this." you said to yourself as you guys drove off.

*time skip*

The event went better than you had expected. You were able to raise half a million dollars for the organization and you cried when you announced the total to the crowd.

Once the event was over a fancy restaurant across the street offered to host an after party in your honor. The owner was touched with the auction because his wife was a breast cancer survivor.

Throughout the party Chris was by your side as you talked with people who have been diagnosed with the cancer.

"Thank you for acknowledging that men can also be diagnosed with breast cancer." a man in his mid forties thanked you.

"You're welcome. I'm just baffled that people actually think men can't get breast cancer. That's why I made this one get tested, you honestly never know." as you held onto Chris.

"So when are you going to get married?" A very kind woman asked which caused you to blush. You guys have never talked about marriage so before so this was a little awkward.

"Soon, very soon. I'm just lucky she agreed to go on a date with me three year ago." Chris replied as he looked down at you. You could hear the people around you awing at the scene they were witnessing.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to mingle with with other guests. But please enjoy the party." you announced to the small group around before you started to walk away.

As you continue to mingle with the guest Chris's words still lingered in you're head. Was he going to purpose soon? You're mind went wild as you continue to socialize. Multiple people continued to comment on how you and Chris were perfect together. Chris would always thank them and repeatedly told them how lucky he was that we were together.

Just as you were making a second lap around the party you heard Miley voice behind you which caused you to turn around.!"You were amazing tonight babe. I can't wait to hang the painting I bought tonight in my living room." she gave you a big hug.

"Yeah you were wonderful tonight y/n I just can't believe you settled for my brother." Liam laughed and earned a scowl from his brother. "I'm just kidding Chris! You guys are disgustingly cute and you guys are lucky to have each other."

Chris just scuffed before he pulled him into a bear hug. "You're damn right we're cute together." you noticed the hug was turning a little rough when you noticed they were patting each other's back a little too hard.

"Alright we're going to go mingle with more guests before you pat each other to death" you laughed as you dragged him away from his brother and enjoyed the party.

By the end of the party you were totally wiped and had to sit down so you could catch your breath. "Thank you for helping me tonight. I honestly think I would of had a nervous breakdown if you weren't here."

"You don't have to thank me babe. I know if I was in your position you would support me as well. Now let's go home and get some rest." he leaned down and kissed you before you guys made your way out of the restaurant and got inside the car to drive you guys home. Little did you know that Chris had hired people to decorate your house so he could propose to you when you guys got home.


End file.
